dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sram
Sram or Sram's Shadow use subterfuge and traps to defeat their enemies. They are known as the Assasins in the world of Dofus. Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: *Agility - Agility increases the Sram's Critical Hit rate, which is important for this class, especially with daggers, bows, and Lethal Attack. The agility bonuses cost 1 characteristic point until you reach 100. *Strength - Sram traps are based on earth damage. They also have several neutral damage attacks. The Strength bonuses cost 1 characteristic point until you reach 100. The other characteristics are: * Vitality - Not recommended, vitality can be easily gained from equipment. * Chance - Srams have no Water-based attacks, making this stat fairly unimportant. * Intelligence - Again, not recommended as Srams have only 1 Fire-based attack.Pluse it costs 2 for 1. * Wisdom - Boost this stat with equipment and scrolls of wisdom - never with stat points earned from leveling. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Sram class are: Notes * Traps must be placed on an open square, where there is no existing character (invisible or otherwise), summon, or trap. They can be placed on any open square in a Feca glyph, except the center square where the glyph was cast. All trap spells except Unsummoning Trap have boostable range and do not require Line of Sight. * For team play a Sram's strategy must change drastically. Traps can damage teammates as well as the summoned creatures of teammates. The Sram Player should use the Square Highlight feature located above the Initiative line to warn teammates of traps and invisibility. (Summoned creatures, however, are always in danger of running into a trap.) Spells like Location will display the location of traps to party members – but only when party members are within one square of the caster. * Srams get a +40% damage bonus when using Daggers in close combat, and are not penalized for using either a sword or a bow. * Its true, you do require bluff and trickery for this class. Agility is helpful dodgerolling when invisible, this can mislead your opponent into the wrong direction thus leaving them vulverable again. Sram players also have to be quick thinkers. You have to learn to adapt to situations. If a player is very close to a trap. Its up to you to tell steer them onto the right course. You have to decide whether you might have to tricky blow them onto the right course. All of this while deciding the best route into enemy lines and destroying them from within. Builds The builds suggested for this class are: * Sram/Strength * Sram/Strength (alternative) * Sram/Agility * Sram/Robber * Sram/Hybrid * Sram/dagger * Sram/Agility Dagger * Sram/hybrid * Sram/Trap Build (For those of you who like relying on traps) * Sram/agility * Sram/Super Build(dagger skill required) Training dopple The Sram training dopple can be fought in the Sram temple at (-4,0). The number one tip is to use Location if the dopple becomes invisibile. Its not odd the dopple knows where you are. Almost all monsters have "perception" (the ability to see invisible) You can also control the dopple's movement by placing Mass Traps. The AI will avoid triggering traps in most cases. PVP Strategy Your only weakness PVP are ecaflips and other srams. Other then that all you really need to focus on is bluffing your opponent off course! ( good techniques are setting traps in where you think they would escape to, thus sram class does require a bit of psychological warfare abilities) level 40 srams and up with dagger skills will should be dominators in PVP matches with no other srams or ecaflips. The main thing you always need to do is dodgeroll your opponent so u do not stay next to him. The momment He moves in to ur spot he will know you are there because of the error message. I personally move about 2 steps away from the target, its up too you to decide which direction. 3 or 4 might be to much, If they run in the opposite direction ull have to chase them and your invisiblity will likley already run out, thus leaving you vunlerable. you want to get a double out if ur opponents running, your double has the same stats as you do so. if your a good sram with a some of agility, dodgerolling you or your double will be diffucult. If you are using elories, a good paralising trap comes in handy. if your on a far range map against a range class (cra sadida etc) use, its up to you to select which weapon to use. Category:Class